2013.05.26 - Fantastic Four Incorporated
Susan Storm has spent most of the day talking with various legal types, government officials, and scientific experts. What about? Whatever crazy experiments Reed has been working on most recently. "Bored. So bored. So terribly and utterly and wish I was anywhere but merely bored." That would be the voice of Johnny Storm. He is, for the most part, attempting to not touch anything that is in this room right now. But he is sprawled out on something soft and unruinable at the moment, looking up at the ceiling of the room and counting the minutes until something exciting happens. "Did I mention I was bored? God, where's Doc Doom when you need him? Or Galactus? Heck, I'd even settle for Hypno Hustler at this point..." There's another over dramatic sigh that comes from the team hothead. As the elevator settles in from coming down from the floor above, Reed exits, obviously talking to someone. "Yes I know its a great honor, but I do apologize. I just don't have any time this year to visit Switzerland. I know the Nobles are great honor, but I just can't." He stops and looks around. "Yes, I have some family business to look to. But thank you for the opportunity to be the opening speaker. You have a good day as well. Bye." tapping his ear, Reed hangs up his call and continues to look around. "You could have started fixing dinner, Johnny. Or ordered in." Sue takes off the business-like jacket she's wearing over a simple t-shirt and jeans. "I mean, you /know/ I was in that conference call all day, and you're not eight years old anymore." She looks over at Reed as he enters and smiles. "Hey, Reed. I just finished talking a bunch of really stuffed shirts, and they were again demanding to talk to you about that compact cold fusion battery." "Do you /want/ me to burn this place down? Again?" Who even knows of Johnny is telling the truth. It's really hard to keep up with his mishaps on a regular basis. He could just be making hilarious commentary that makes no sense whatsoever. Or perfect sense. He pops up when he hears Reed's voice, though and is looking as though he's the biggest puppy in the pet store window. "Hey Big Brain! Please tell me we've got evil to fight or at least a dimensional portal to close or something. Sue's trying to make me do something--" Johnny shudders. "--useful. We all know I don't do useful well. I'm more of a 'party all the time' kinda guy." Reed smiles seeing Sue before looking to Johnny. "I uhhh ummm no?" the look on his face is that of confusion mixed with certainty. "Umm I just built a portal that needs to be tested?" Yes he's implying Johnny be his guinea pig. His attention is then turned back to Sue. "Battery? Battery.. Is it that one I gave to that pleasant teenager the other day?" Sue Storm nods to Reed, though looks she a bit sad as well. "I brought it back with me. He said he wouldn't be able to keep it safe at the shelter where he sleeps." Johnny just gets a swat on the knee or shoulder or some place within easy reach. "Uuuuuugggggh!" Johnny falls back down to the softness of whatever he's sitting on, sprawling himself back out because he's completely and utterly uninterested in whatever egghead stuff Sue and Reed are about to start talking about. "I need something to do." Johnny whips out his FantastiPhone and starts scrolling through the names and the numbers there. "One out of the Maxim 100 /has/ to be free tonight..." Johnny isn't particularly ready to jump into any portals at the moment, so he just kinda' pretends like that answer wasn't heard. He'd rather fight villainy. Reed sees the sad look on Sue's face and he quickly thinks, which isn't hard for him to do. "Weeell then we find him and make a room for him here and take him in for as long as it takes." They don't call him Mister Fantastic because he can stretch, well yeah thats the main reason but he can be generous too. "Johnny I do have a friend you would love to hang out with..." Oh yeah he's recommending 'HIM' and Sue will not like that idea. Sue Storm shakes her head no at Reed's suggestion. "Only if he asks for the help, Reed. When I suggested it, he almost literally ran away as if I'd tried to restrain him." She tilts her head at Reed's words, not sure who the scientist is referring to. Though... she can't help but hope she's home when Johnny meets Jennifer. Because THAT is going to be epic. "Uh, no offense, Big Brain but I don't think you quite have the qualifications to set me up on Blind Dates. I mean, I only date 10s. Occasionally a 9 is thrown in because I'm a nice guy. We're not going lower than an 8, though. I just can't do it. My reputation won't allow it." Johnny is already visibly worried about the prospect of Reed setting him up with someone. Thus why he's focusing on his phone even more now. One of his babes just has to be available. "Okay so that would be a 'No' to ever meeting Tony Stark. Good to know." Oh yeah the ace up his sleeve is an old friend of his. With that said he looks back to Sue, yeah train of thought back to the big question. "Well we could always ask him here to visit and show him where he could stay." Sue Storm blinks and ohs at Reed. "Please tell me you didn't already. I haven't even started dinner!" She snatches up her jacket and rushes off to hang it up, trying to remember what foods she's got handy in the kitchen to throw together in a hurry. "Whoawhoawhoa!" The phone is twirled and pocketed as Johnny pops back up off his cushion to a full out standing ovation. "Tony Stark? As in the only man to sleep with more models than Johnny Storm, Tony Stark?" Johnny seems to be a bit more excited than he usually would be at this point, but there's the talk of the Stark. That's got to be something special. "By the way, if you ever breathe a word of this excitement to anyone, I'll tie you in so many knots..." Johnny's teasing threat is extended and he's right back to thinking about what he's going to wear. Reed puts his hands up as to calm Sue down. "Susan. Susan please. I didn't call Tony. Everything is alright." Reed chuckles as he reaches over to place his hands on her shoulders. "So no need to 'freak' out." Reed then turns his head to Johnny. "Yes, yes that Tony Stark." Sue Storm stops as Reed catches her by the shoulders. "Oh. Sorry. I thought you said you had." She actually looks a bit relieved. "I don't really feel like cooking dinner." Johnny, on the other hand, is still too busy wandering back and forth in his own circle of plottingness to realize that Stark isn't coming to dinner. "I need to go shopping. No way I'm meeting Tony Stark in old threads." He pauses in the middle of his plotting and circle walking, to look back up at Sue. "Hey. I think you said I reached a limit on how many of my credit cards? Wait, nevermind. I'll just get a new one. I think this possible situation calls for it!" And then he's looking at Reed. "You better not be yankin' my chain, Reed." "Yes Johnny he and I go back to college. And Sue knows this." Reed remarks as he looks to the other man. "And if you want I can lift the restrictions you have on the company card. But nothing too extreme." Reed states before looking back to Sue upon her remark of not wanting to cook. "Then it's a good thing I ordered that thing you like from that Indian place you like a few blocks from here." Sue Storm is genuinely surprised by that. "You did?" She deflates a bit, then turns to look at Johnny. "Uh, Mr. Stark isn't coming over, Johnny. Reed, you got something to everyone else too, right?" "Yes! Restrictions Lifted!" Then Johnny actually realizes what was just said and his hand drops back down with some attitude attached to it. He actually frowns and looks over at Reed and Sue. "Wait. I had restrictions?" His arms cross over his chest and his foot immediately starts with the tapping. "I'm starting to get the feeling that I'm not a full partner in this here Superhero Family." Reed chuckles not just at Johnnys sudden realization but at the fact Sue didn't think he didnt order for everyone. "I ordered all the usuals. And as usual the bill came out to one hundred forty-four dollars and seventy-eight cents with the usual forty dollar tip." Yes they are good New Yorkers to order so much and tip so well. Sue Storm finally looks honestly and genuinely angry with her sibling. "Johnny, you get exactly as many priveleges in this family as you EARN. And if that's not good enough, then maybe you need to stop and look at your own behavior." At least she stops before mentioning their parents. She usually reserves that one for the REALLY knock down drag out arguments. "Ohhhhh! That's right, I forgot, that I don't also help with saving the world on a regular basis. My bad for having actual FUN, sometimes!" Johnny goes into his pocket and comes out with his wallet. "I don't need your stupid credit cards anyway!" And one after another he starts yanking them out and flicking them off in random directions. "Take this one! And this one! And especially this one! Does anybody even take Discover anymore?" Fling! Fling fling! Fling! "Here, you want my cash too? Since I didn't earn that either?!" He yanks the cash out and starts throwing it around. "I'll make my own money!" And then he turns to start stomping off towards the way out of here! But the stops and turns back to pick up a 20. "... Starting after this!" Reed looks between the two Storms, yes the last name sums up the feeling of being in a storm when the two argue. "Oh yes, which reminds me Susan. You're now CEO of Fantastic Four Inc. now." Yes the way Reed says this is in a matter of factly way. "Oh and Johnny you're now the COO." Yup Reed has a plan. Sue Storm is glaring after Johnny. "FINE! Run away like you always ha..." She blinks and turns to look at Reed. "What?" "I DO NOT ALWAYS RUN AWAY LIKE I ALWAYS HAVE!" Johnny is already in defensive mode as he makes sure to disappear out of the door like there's no tomorrow. He's got his twenty dollar bill and that's good enough for him at the moment. He's actually gone for at least twenty seconds before footsteps can be heard and he comes rushing back in. "Wait, say what? I'm what now? What the hell is a COO and does it come with secretarial benefits?" Johnny Storm, ladies and gentlemen. Deep breath Reed. It's time to lay it out there. "Susan I hereby place you in charge of Fantastic Four Incorporated. Youve always have been. And as of late I've been finding myself getting deeper and deeper into my research. All of which doesn't make for good business. So I came to the decision to put you in charge. And seeing Johnny wants money, what better way than to get a job as well." This is a good plan. He's thought it over for months now. Let's just hope the Storms like it... Well Johnny does. It's all on Susan now. Sue Storm blinks rapidly for a second. "Fantastic Four Incorporated? Reed... are you sure? I don't have any kind of degree. I'm /not/ Pepper Potts, I don't know if I can do this." She looks, well, shell shocked. It would seem as though the entire fight has been forgotten about for Johnny Storm as he is rushing over to Sue and practically grabbing onto her leg. "Please Say Yes, Please Say Yes, Please Say Yes." is the speedy chant that comes from Johnny Storm as he even throws in a couple of pouts and a pair of puppy dog eyes. He's pretty sure that this is not going to be allowed if Sue doesn't agree so in order to save whatever this COO thing is... he better make his sister agree. "COME ON, SUSIE! PLEASE!" The poor boy is freaking out. Do something. Sue Storm stares at Johnny with wide eyes. "Are you sure, Johnny? Chief Operations Officer is a really big job. You'd have to make sure everything around here works the way it's supposed to. Every time. No matter what. And not just stuff like light bulbs and plumbing. I mean EVERYthing." Reed smiles at Johnny before looking to Sue with a look of confidence and self-assurance. "Sue I have never been so sure. You already do most of what is needed to run it all. You know right from wrong and which is a better deal. You were made to run it. Much like the way Johnny was made to be watched over by you. And technically you will be his boss." Johnny is bouncing up and down on his feet as if there was nothing but good times ahead. Hell, if left up to him, that's really all there's going to be. "Eight, yeah, I gotcha', promise. I'll keep everything in tip-top working order." He's still not exactly sure that was a complete and total yes, thus the pouty face even more. Sue Storm takes a deep breath. "All right. Have you already started all of the legal documentation for this?" She puts a hopefully calming hand on one of Johnny's arms as she looks up at Reed. "Not yet. I wanted to make sure you said yes before I did." Reed replies. Category:Log